The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of toys and more particularly to a toy projectile launcher for launching two or more projectiles under the operation of a single trigger along a controllable flight path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Launching devices for projectiles and more particularly for two or more airplanes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,512 and 3,902,271. The first of the two references discloses a toy simulating an airplane carrier mounted on wheels, the toy being propelled by a spring-wound motor. As the toy moves under control of its motor, the motor operates cam members, one for each flight station to successively launch airplanes mounted thereon. In the latter reference, the airplanes are constructed with tubular members engaging rods on a hand-held launcher, the planes being released to operate under the force of coil springs upon actuation of a trigger.
Other toy airplane launchers are provided with means whereby the launch platform can be pivoted to a predetermined angle prior to release or launch of the airplane. Such launching devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,619 and 3,025,846, the structures of both of these patents having a single movable launch platform pivotable with respect to a stationary base member, the hinge forming the pivoting axis remaining at all times in a single plane.
Other prior art known to the applicant is listed in a separate communication to the Patent Office by way of illustration and not of limitation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy projectile launcher having a joy stick control handle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy projectile launcher having a launch arm with the surface thereof controllable by the joy stick to launch the projectiles thereon at different angles of elevation with varying degrees of bank.